Monsters and Demigods DON'T Get Along
by LuvPeaceCandy
Summary: Meet Hannah Leaf. Newest student at Monster High. And probably the one with the most messed up life.
1. Why me?

? P.O.V

Oh my gods. I cannot believe the nerve of my father. He always called me a monster. But putting me into a school were all the students and teachers are monsters! NOT COOL! Stupid drunk… Well here goes nothing…

Deuce's P.O.V

We have a new student today. Great…. I wonder what she is… And here she is now…

? P.O.V

"Hi…" I said biting my lip nervously. "What are you?" A kid wearing ray bands and a hat asked. "Um… Well, I'm a metamorphugus." I said spitting out my first thing that came to my head. Let me start over. I'm a Greek demigod. My name is Hannah Jessica Leaf. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and was supposed to be head of cabin but no… I needed to come to creepy high. Stupid drunken dad. "You?" I ask.

Deuce's P.O.V

Okay… She's obviously lying. "Son of Medusa. Name's Deuce you?" "Cool… I'm Hannah Leaf." She said frowning. "What's wrong?" I ask. Okay is it just me or is she acting like a freaking demigod more and more. "Um… I'm really nervous… You know with all the new kids… and all the pressure from moving here from New York it's different than what I'm usually near." She stammered.

Hm… Interesting excuse. "Hey Deucey!" Cleo screams. I flinch as my girlfriend screams my name. "Cleo calm. Hey Deuce!" "Hi Deuce!" "Vas 'Appenin Deuce?" Frankie, Clawdeen and Draculaura say hello as well. "Who's the new girl?" Cleo says a hiss in her voice. Hannah's eyes turn a red brown color. "I'm Hannah Leaf a metamorphugus." Hannah says a hiss in her voice.

"Metamorphugus? Really I thought those went extinct with all the demigod attacks." Cleo hisses. "Obviously not! Oh and by the way bandages aren't exactly the newest trend." Hannah retorts back at Cleo. This is not good. "Oh! Cleo just got burned!" Clawdeen howled. Hannah smirked. "Oh and btw Eygptian is not designer and trust me with my family line I would know." Hannah says. "Where is your family originally from?" Cleo asks. "Greece, Mount Olympus and Athens." She says. "Demigoddess much?" Cleo laughs. "Wouldn't you like to know? And also just saying a lot of demigods and demigoddesses aren't that bad." Hannah says. "The ones who support Kronos obviously aren't that bad." Cleo says. Hannah's eyes turn a pale grey color. "Di Immortales! WHAT? You all support Kronos?" She said backing up nervously. "Wait what?" I said confused. She just said 'Oh My Gods' in Ancient Greek, okay I'm definitely hearing things. "Why?" Cleo said. "Cause he's not going to win. I'm not going to warn you again. But be warned he's not the right person to team up with. Also Luke Castellan is not very trust worthy, be wary of that." She says. Then she turns and walks away.


	2. Oh my gods or Di Immortales?

Hannah's POV

"Di Freaking Immortales! No freaking fair. Why does my life suck so freaking much." I mumble. "That's pretty much the story of my life." A kid says behind me. "How- how- how long were?" I said pointing. "Don't worry one I don't support Kronos, two I have godly blood in me too. I'm Jackson Jekyll by the way." He says. "Jeckyll? As in Jeckyll and Hyde? So I'm guessing Janus?" I say. "Yep. You said before you were a metamorphugus?" He asks. "Mmhmm. That's my cover story." I say. Before I tell him I do a 360 sweep. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." I say. "Wait what?! Aren't you supposed to be at Halfblood?" I cover his mouth and point. "Frankie! How are you?" He says as I uncover his mouth. "Good. I'm Frankie you are?" She asks. "Metamorphugus, Hannah Leaf." I say. My eyes are probably bright red. Meaning PANICKING! "Sorry about Cleo she can be a bit over bearing." She says. "It's fine. It's just Kronos threatened to kill my family just because we're Greek." I say lying through my teeth. My phone rings and I thank the gods that I didn't turn the catchy musical beat on to silence. "Always like Na Na Na… Then We're like yeah yeah yeah…" My phone plays One Direction. "Shoot." I say picking up my phone. "Hello. MOM! What? No… Maybe. Okay Bye!" I say. "Sorry about that." I say putting my phone on silence. "It was my Mom asking if I did something to my step-sister. I kind of tore her poster and stuff to shreds as revenge and now I'm probably going to be grounded." I say making up a lie. "Who, you, what happened to Jackson?" I say. "I'm Holt Hyde. The Awesomer Version of Jackson." He said. "So you guys are opposites and counter parts?" I ask. "Yep. They are." Frankie replies. "So what do you have first pretty girl?" Holt asks. "Um… Shoot I have Home Ick. I suck at cooking and stuff. I honestly prefer Music and Gym." I say laughing slightly. "Well Lucky for you so do I." Holt says. I glance at Frankie. She shrugs. Yep I'm dead by the end of this period.

Deuce POV

I walk into the hall and I hear talking. I stop and listen in. "Di Freaking Immortales! No freaking fair. Why does my life suck so freaking much." I hear a voice I recognize as Hannah say. So I wasn't hearing things… "That's pretty much the story of my life." I hear Jackson say. "How-how-how were?" I look around the corner to see Hannah pointing at Jackson. "Don't worry one I don't support Kronos, two I have godly blood in me too. I'm Jackson Jekyll by the way." I hear him say. Nice lie… WAIT HE WAS LYING TO US?! I open my locker and continue to listen in. "Jeckyll? As in Jeckyll and Hyde? So I'm guessing Janus?" She says. Hm… Greek and Roman god. "Yep. You said before you were a metamorphugus?" He asks."Mmhmm. That's my cover story." I hear her pause. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." Then I freak.


End file.
